Thomas F. Duffy
Thomas F. Duffy (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Death Wish II'' (1982) [Nirvana]: Electrocuted when Charles Bronson turns on an electroshock machine (after Thomas throws a punch and misses Charles going into the machine). *''Danger Zone II: Reaper's Revenge'' (1989) [Dumpster]: Takes a bullet to the head, as he is about to shoot one of the heroes. *''State of Grace'' (1990) [Frankie's Man]: Playing a Westie in Ed Harris's gang, he is gunned down by Sean Penn in a gunfight at the end of the film. *''To Protect and Serve'' (1992) [Stewart]: Stewart, a corrupt police officer, is found dead at his breakfast table, a bullet in the back of his head (having been shot by Richard Romanus). *''Eye of the Stranger'' (1993) [Ballack]: Crushed against the wall when David Heavener rams his car into Duffy. *''Wagons East'' (1994) [Clayton Ferguson]: Killed when a meteor falls on him. (Played for comic effect). *''Wolf'' (1994) [Tom]: Throat bitten out by the werewolf James Spader. His gun is then used by Michelle Pfeiffer to kill Spader. *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' [Dr. Robert Burke]: Eaten by the female T. rex, when she grabs his arm and drags him into a waterfall (while he's panicking from a snake going down his back). *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) [Audey]: A member of an undercover militia group with Bruce Willis, who are robbing a bank. Audey is gunned down, while shooting behind a teller bars as SWAT team smashes through the front door. *''Scorcher'' (2002) [Anderson]: killed by a sniper bullet exiting his military vehicle. *''The Drone Virus'' (2004) [Russell Wheeler]: Wheeler, the film's villain, takes a bullet to the gut during a fight with the film's hero. *''Super 8'' (2011) [Rooney]: An electric company employee, Rooney is killed by the alien as he repairs an electric line. TV Deaths *''Nasty Boys: Desert Run'' (1990) [Bates]: Bates is betrayed by his outlaw boss and stabbed to death. *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1992) [Deputy Wilson]: Gunned down by the villain, with a six-gun, in this Western. *''Two-Fisted Tales'' (1992 TV) [Scorby]: Law man shot by villain in the old west. *''White Dwarf'' (1995 TV) [Fisherman with Parasite]: In this Sci-Fi TV movie, and eel-like alien creature explodes out of his stomach. *''The X-Files: ALPHA (1999)'' [Jeffrey Cahn]: Jeffrey, an animal control officer, is viciously attacked by a shape shifter wolf, in his government vehicle. *''Runaway Virus'' (2000 TV) [Coyote]: A coyote smuggling illegals across the border. He is found dead in a ditch, being killed by a plague like virus. Gallery ThomasDuffyTLWJP.png|Thomas F. Duffy spooked by a snake in 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park' Burke lost world.jpg|Thomas F. Duffy's death in 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park' Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:1955 Births